Chaotic
by Tumblr Ate My Soul
Summary: Tomorrow her research in London gets approved and she leaves, because it's science before all else. And he understands. And never again lets anyone get as near as her. Read and review. The first chapter is more of an outline, could be read as a oneshot.


It's his first kiss and he's frozen. He's smart and he knows she's smart but there are germs and it's weird and he's a bit scared whether he's doing it the right way because if he's not and she stops being his friend he'll be broken. Because she's the first person that understands and she's the first person that loves him for who he is and she's the only person his age and maturity he's ever met and the first girl to ever like him.

But everything's great because they kiss and then move onto the bed and everything's also chaotic, like electrons in a gas, and they're 15. Little geniuses since before time. Soulmates.

Tomorrow her research in London gets approved and she leaves, because it's science before all else. And he understands. And never again lets anyone get as near as her.

He's thirty and has friends. Like never before. And, one day, he gets a letter. Not an e-mail, like the ones normal people send. No. This is a full-blown letter. Leonard comes in with the mail and waves the envelope in his face in front of the pizza so everyone sees it. He takes it and goes to his room. Opening the envelope he sees her soft cursive, the round letters reminding him of her character.

In the letter, she's saying she'll be in Pasadena in two days and, could they talk, and, she knows it's been a while but…and her number is…

He sends her a text saying when and where and she answers immediately, saying just ok.

He's late, even though he's NEVER late, but he had to walk, and she's always been the one that comes early and he lets her, for the old times. He can see her there, waiting for him, reading a novel. Her dark hair is glistening and her skin is as pale as before, she's grown a couple centimeters but she looks almost exactly the same. It's been fifteen years. Fifteen! He's changed, he hopes. He's grown. She? She's still the same.

She says that she made some significant breakthrough in her field. Says she's been following his progress through the years. Says she missed him.

He says that he made some significant breakthrough in his field. Says he's been following her progress through the years. Says he didn't miss her.

His eye twitches but she says nothing. She knows him and he knows her and they both know there's something wrong with this picture but it looks so perfect on the outside because they're smiling and talking in friendly tones and touching (and he forgets about germs again because he DID miss her and he missed the physical contact, too) and since it's so perfect they're scared to mess it up. So neither states the problem, even though it's almost a third person at their table.

And then, just as they are saying goodbye, she kisses him and he melts a lot faster than the last time, the first time, and suggests they head to his apartment. Lenard isn't there, anyway.

And it's chaotic again but he doesn't feel like an electron anymore. He feels like an alpha ray, ion of helium, discovered on the Sun before the Earth, blasting into atoms with incredible force. Mystical and magical. Just a bit out of reach but still right in front of you.

She feels radioactive in his arms but the movements are just simple oscillations of human anatomy. And it feels so right, natural and rehearsed.

Leonard comes back in the morning, from Penny's apartment, and doesn't see a pair of women's shoes by the door. He knocks on Sheldon's door and doesn't hear an answer so he opens it, a bit worried. What he sees makes him reel back in shock. There's a woman with long, dark curls and pale, radiant skin lying on Sheldon's chest and he has his whole body wrapped around her and he finally looks comfortable and happy.

Leonard exits quietly and calls Raj, Howard and Penny over. They all come running and sit in the living room and wait.

Sheldon and the mystery woman exit his room after nine and go into the shower together. Nobody notices a thin silver ring on Sheldon's finger. Nobody notices she's wearing one just like it on her finger.

They both get dressed and Sheldon sits in his spot as his friends drill him and she makes breakfast. It's oatmeal day and she knows it but she doesn't like oatmeal and she knows Sheldon won't mind if she makes crepes instead. She's a good cook and she knows he never minds anything she does. She listens to his friends asking questions and him deflecting them to the best of his ability.

They all silence when she brings him crepes and he says nothing, just slides over to let her have his spot. She softly lowers herself down onto the couch and that's when they notice her wedding ring. They start passing judgment until Sheldon raises his hand and shows them HE's her husband. Their first question is was he drunk last night. He seems confused so she tells them they have been married for almost fifteen years. Howard faints.

Later, they talk. She's gotten a job in Pasadena and they are thinking about moving in together, again. She promises she won't leave again. Physics works everywhere, after all. She tells him she loves him and he says it back and feels like an alpha particle, again, lighter than air.

A/N: I don't usually write these but… to clear something up:

you CAN get married as a minor, IF you have your parent's\guardian's written consent AND presence;

I'm going with a theory that Sheldon didn't want everyone to know he had a wife while she was away because he missed her too much;

alpha ray is a ray of helium ions that radioactive atoms let out; radioactive atoms are atoms that are not very stabile but with great energy and that let out alpha, beta and gamma rays;

Read and review. Hope you liked it. Even if you didn't like it, review and tell me that. Also, please, don't favorite without a review.


End file.
